powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tessai
, is also known as . He is the partner of Zyudenryu Bunpachy. Character History He is the and was the first Kyoryuger in existence, being active 1500 years ago in China. He was from a martial arts clan that mastered the , and has emerged into the present day as a Spirit to teach the Kyoryugers said technique and strengthen their bodies. His signature finishing move is the technique.http://www.jefusion.com/2013/05/zyuden-sentai-kyoryuger-kyoryugrey-bunpachy-revealed.html First appearance He arrives to give an announcement to the Kyoryugers: his partner Bunpachy has awakened and has been waiting for so long to join them. But, he will only let them have Bunpachy on the condition that they become stronger through his trials. He uses the power of the Guardians to test the core 5 Kyoryugers (Utsusemimaru does not participate, for he was able to improve himself in battle before Tessai's arrival) and their specialties; Ovirappoo is used to test Ian's marksmanship, Igeranodon is used on Nobuharu to see if his sense of humor gets in the way of his super-strength, Archenolon is used on Souji to test his swordsmanship, and Gurumonite is used on Amy to see if she can concentrate on her kicks. In the end, they all learn from the experience Ian learns to shoot on instinct, Nobuharu learns to focus on the task instead of joking, Souji overcomes the gravity field and improves his form, and Amy uses the dizziness to perform spinning kicks. Daigo had the hardest trial of all, with every effect the others had individually piled on him all at once. However, the result of the training was a huge disappointment for Tessai as only Daigo couldn't harm Debo Nagareboshi, even though he completed his trial with almost no effort. After the enemy flees, he regards the Kyoryugers with pride, explaining that his color grey has a meaning; the ashen color of grey is a perfect mixture of black and white (yin and yang), and that the Kyoryugers have now learned this lesson...save for Daigo. Burning in anger, he throws Daigo and aggressively tells the others to not help him after he uses a Ki attack on the Red Kyoryuger. Tessai then tells Torin to remove Daigo from being Kyoryu Red and chooses Utchy as the new leader. He states the reason why Daigo can't win is because he is already strong and doesn't have a weakness, which is important to have so people can become stronger. When Daigo asks how he is supposed to find his weakness, Tessai just replies that he doesn't know and he doesn't care. Tessai departs, leaving Daigo with his injuries. Daigo is hospitalized, but leaves even with his injuries. Tessai uses this chance to attack Daigo, telling Daigo to meet him in the Twilight Forest if he wants to redeem himself. Daigo accepts and goes to the forest. Tessai challenges Daigo using a multitude of illusions. Once Daigo and Tessai meet face to face, Tessai tells Daigo that he is not getting stronger because his fearlessness is holding him back. He makes a wager with Daigo; if he can even scratch his "notoriously hard head", then he will release Daigo from the illusions and let him resume his duty as a Kyoryuger. Tessai attacks Daigo with his "Furious Breakthrough", which knocks Daigo into the rivers. A fisherman convinces Daigo to fight by making Daigo realize how foolish his fearlessness truly is. Daigo and Tessai fight head on until it gets to the point where they use the same technique against each other, Daigo finally putting a small crack in Tessai's helmet. As per their agreement, Tessai releases Daigo. When Kyoryuzin fights Debo Nagareboshi, the fisherman appears and reveals himself to be Tessai (sporting a bandage where Daigo's attack hit), and transforms into Kyoryu Gray. He then entrusts the team with Bunpachy, allowing them to form Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu. After Kyoryuzin defeats Nagareboshi, Tessai returns to China, where Ramirez was waiting for him. The two discuss the final two members of the Ten Great Zyudenryu; Plezuon and Bragigas. Tessai says while Plezuon will be returning very soon, Bragigas will be a challenge, and offers to help in the search. With that, the two depart to find the final Zyudenryu. Armed On Midsummer Tessai and Ramirez appeared before Daigo and Utsusemimaru while they were facing the revived spirits of the holiday Debo Monsters Debo Tanabanta and Debo Tangosekku, who were both possessing Nobuharu. Explaining that spirits are drawn to the Golden Land at this time as summer is the season of ghosts, Tessai and Ramirez proceeded to punch the Debo Monster spirits out of Kyoryu Blue while revealing that the spirits of the Dinosaurs were here as well. The Dinosaur spirits gave Daigo and Utsusemimaru their power which manifested as Spirit Ranger versions of the Plezuon and Pteragordon Zyudenchi respectively, giving them special Armed On forms which allowed them to destroy the spirit Debo Monsters. Return He later arrive, along with Ramirez as they hear from the Kyoryugers about Torin's death. However, he reveals to them that they can revive him by gathering the Lost Stone that Daigo and Ian have. But Endolf and Zorima attacks them as he, Ramirez and Yayoi distract him giving the Kyoryugers a chance to gather the stones. While fighting, Torin appears and helps them as Kyoryu Red fights Endolf with his new abilities. Reviving Bragigas Later, he and Ramirez inform the Kyoryugers about the location of the last Lost Stone, which would be in Hell. They then arrive at Lake Madō, but the Debo Monster Debo Tairyon appears to stop them from getting the last stone. While fighting, he notice Dantetsu is retrieving the stone as a result the lake soaked up, revealing Bragigas. After gathering all the stones, Bragigas started to be awakened, but Debo Tairyon tries to stop the Zyudenryu. After the Kyoryugers defeat Debo Tairyon, they teleported out from Bragigas as he tells them to let Torin handle the rest. While walking, Tessai and Ramirez notice Torin was there, but then was attacked by him, which reveals to be Mad Torin. They got defeated by him as they need to replenish their spirit. Finding his descendant While replenishing his spirit, he found the author of Love be Ball Touchdown, Shinya Tsukouchi, whom he deduced was his descendant, going by their similar physical appearance. Tessai became upset with him due to him asking Amy to pose as Yuu Aoyagi (Shinya's pen name) to visit a sick fan (who, unbeknownst to any of them, turns out to be Luckyuro), thinking he was not being honest to his fan. Tessai later appears to Shinya posing as a ghost, coercing him to visit his fan. While Shinya is on his way, he sees Beautiful Zoreamer attack a woman and steps in to save her as Tessai, convinced that his descendant's heart is in the right place, manages to regain his Spirit Power. 10 Kyoryugers Unite After regaining his spirit power, he help Torin, along with Ramirez fighting an army of Zorima. After taking out Zorima, they later join with the Kyoryugers to restore Mikoto back to normal. Christmas During Christmas, he joins the Kyoryuger to fight the imit Deboth in Hawaii along with Ramirez and Yayoi. Having a hard time fighting Deboth, Bunpachy arrives to help them as they manage to finish off the fake Deboth. They then arrive where the other Kyoryugers are and finish off Debo Yanasanta. Final Battle Before the final battle begins, Tessai found Shinya as his replacement to be Kyoryu Gray before he and Ramirez helps Torin dealing with the Debo Monsters in hell. While fighting the monsters, Chaos appears in hell, but Candelilla and Luckyuro also arrive as they finish Chaos off together as a result destroying the Land of Darkness. Sometimes after Deboth is defeated, the Zyudenryu returns to Earth as Daigo reveals to be alive from the destruction as he, along with Ramirez and Torin watches the Kyoryugers before they vanish. Transformation As Tessai is a Spirit, he doesn't have a Gaburivolver to transform, mainly due to the fact that the guns were made well past Tessai's time; instead, he directly uses the Brave in his Zyudenchi to transform. After activating his Zyudenchi, Tessai raises the it above his head and announces . The Battery fires a Brave construct of Bunpachy's head, flies around Tessai and then goes behind him, “biting” down to create the suit and outer part of the helmet. The helmet then bites down to complete itself after the suit forms on Tessai. In Brave 39, as part of the 10-man transformation, both Ramirez and Tessai dance a bit before raising the Zyudenchi above their heads. In Tessai's case, he does the living Kyoryugers' dance with both hands behind his back, before turning around to fire his Zyudenchi with his arms now exposed. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Tessai/Kyoryu Gray: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Kyoryu Gray is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Kyoryu Gray appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kyoryu Gray Arsenal *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #8 - Bunpachy': Main battery-like device that is the source of Tessai's powers and possibly his life. *'Iron-Shattering Fist' Mecha *Zyudenryu #8: Zyudenryu Bunpachy Appearances: Episodes 17-18, Televi-Kun DVD, 29, 34-36, 38-39, 41-42 Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Gray. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tessai is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Eiji Takaoka/Bouken Silver in GoGo Sentai Boukenger and in and . As Kyoryu Gray, his suit actor is , who is also the suit actor for Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos, Kyoryuzin and previously Bouken Silver. Kusaka would later serve as the suit actor for Miss Gritta in Ressha Sentai ToQger. Notes *He is the first Gray Ranger and the first Pachycephalosaurus-themed Ranger. **Despite being called a Gray Ranger, in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O, he is instead classified as a Silver Ranger. Also, in Super Sentai Legend Wars, he is classified as a White Ranger. *He is the first character in Kyoryuger to be played by a past Sentai actor to be an actual ranger, as opposed to being a civilian-supporting character. *He was the first bald Sentai Ranger, but it was later shown that what he was wearing was a skull cap. *He is the first non-Sixth Ranger to debut in his series' respective 17th episode. *In a reverse of Ramirez, who appeared in the flesh first and then transformed into Kyoryu Cyan, Tessai is first seen as Kyoryu Gray then detransforms into his Spirit form. **Because of that, he spends more time in-costume when he first appears. *Tessai shares a lot of qualities and similarities with the Marvel super hero, Iron Fist. *Having originally lived in 6th century China, Tessai is the first Kyoryuger recruited by Torin (despite the fact his Zyudenryu is number 8) and by far the oldest Kyoryuger, being around a thousand years older than the second oldest, Ramirez. Despite being older, Torin only became a Kyoryuger in modern times. *When he disguised himself as a fisherman, the clothes he wore is similar to the one that wears in the first few episode of . * Tessai and Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star from Gosei Sentai Dairanger share a part in each other's roll calls. Both rangers do the martial arts "horse stance" while doing their roll calls, in which one squats, feet equal distance from each other, and holds their fists to their sides with their fists pointing out. Both rangers also turn their bodies to the side from the hip and turn their heads to face their enemies while doing this pose. This may be because both rangers have Chinese origins (Daigo's ranger form is based on Chinese mythology, and Tessai is of Chinese heritage) where the stance is widely used. Appearances **''Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: It's Here! Armed On Midsummer Festival!!'' **''Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances'' **''Brave 33.5: This is Brave! Battle Frontier'' **''Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas Appears!'' **''Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin!'' **''Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle'' **''Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima'' **''Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers'' **''Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboth’s World War'' **''Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice'' **''Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave'' **''Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger'' }} See Also * Shinya Tsukouchi - His successor who wielded the Kyoryu Gray powers. * Soujiro - The third Kyoryu Gray. * Sir Ivan of Zandar - His counterpart who survived by his ancestor in the present day. References External links *Kyoryu Gray at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Kyoryu Gray at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Gray Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Spirit Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai 8 Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Sentai Martial Arts-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes